


Soaring and Strong

by sharkie335



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-21
Updated: 2010-09-21
Packaged: 2017-10-12 01:49:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkie335/pseuds/sharkie335
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All he can think about is Rodney fucking him, hard and fast.  But Rodney isn't cooperating at all.  Instead, everything he's doing is soft and gentle, and calculated to drive John <i>nuts</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soaring and Strong

John buries his face in Rodney's neck as his hands move down, over John's back and to his ass. His touch is firm but gentle, and John can't help but push back into it. "Shh," Rodney whispers as he pulls John's hips into alignment with his again.

He's lying practically on top of Rodney, and he halfway expects complaints about how he's suffocating Rodney. He doesn't get them, though. Instead, Rodney arches slightly, making their cocks rub together in ways so good they should be illegal. But when John whispers, "Rodney, please," Rodney shushes him again.

One of Rodney's hands finds the dildo that's buried to the hilt in his ass, rocking it slow and steady and making John just a little crazier with want, with need. All he can think about is Rodney fucking him, hard and fast. But Rodney isn't cooperating at all. Instead, everything he's doing is soft and gentle, and calculated to drive John _nuts_.

Just as he thinks he can't take it anymore, Rodney grips his shoulders and rolls the two of them over, so he's pinned under Rodney's greater bulk. This time, Rodney doesn't let him hide his face, one hand on his chin lifting his face for a deep kiss.

As it comes to a slow end, Rodney starts to kiss his way down John's body, scattering soft-lipped, open-mouthed kisses over the expanse of John's chest and stomach, kisses that alternate with stinging bites to his ribs, to the rim of his belly button. The head of his cock nudges Rodney in the chin, and Rodney chuckles softly before ducking his head and kissing the very tip.

Winding his hands in the blankets, he resists the urge to grab Rodney by the head and pull him down. He can't keep himself from begging, though. "Rodney, god, please. Suck me?"

Rodney just smiles and drops another kiss to the tip of John's cock, before ducking his head and licking a line over John's balls. John squirms and twists - it tickles even as it feels incredible.

When Rodney sucks one of John's balls into his mouth, humming quietly, John arches, pushing down into Rodney's touch. Rodney takes that as a hint to start fucking John with the dildo at the same time that he's sucking, and John moans, so close he can taste it.

And then Rodney stops, pulling the dildo out of John's ass and going up on his knees so that he's not touching John at all. John cries out, reaching for Rodney in desperation.

"Turn over," Rodney whispers, and John hurriedly obeys, raising his hips without being told. The only warning he gets is Rodney's hands spreading his cheeks, his cock nudging up tight against John's hole.

John buries his face in his arms, as Rodney slides in, so slow that John swears he can feel every centimeter. He moans, the pillow swallowing the sound, but Rodney must catch the edge of it, because he says, "Yeah, John. Let me hear you."

Forcing himself up on his hands, John pushes back, groaning loudly. "Fuck me, Rodney. Now, now, now," he demands.

This time, Rodney doesn't laugh. Instead he pulls back and slams back in, hard, rocking John forward. John hurriedly pushes back immediately, not wanting to feel Rodney pull out, but Rodney holds him still with an iron grip on his hips.

Rodney starts a fast pace, fucking John past speech, past sound, till all he can do is _feel_. It's intense, _perfect_.

Two seconds later, John revises that opinion, because Rodney reaches under him and starts to stroke his cock tightly. "Go on, John," he says. "Come for me."

All of John's nerves twist together, and then release in a rush of pleasure so fierce that he blacks out for a second.

It's only a second, though, because when he's aware again, he's still on his knees, and Rodney has frozen behind him. "John," he says, sounding desperate.

"Yeah, yeah," says John, pushing back into Rodney's grip. "Go ahead."

Rodney starts fucking again, obviously reaching for his own orgasm, and it only takes a dozen strokes before he presses deep and holds still, warmth flooding John.

He slowly pulls out, and John can't stop the moan from escaping. Every inch of his skin feels sensitized, and he feels like he's going to float away. Reaching out, he tugs on Rodney's arm till he gets the hint, relaxing down till he presses John down into the bed.

John closes his eyes. He can't get a deep breath like this, and Rodney is going to have to move pretty soon, but for now it's comfortable and warm, and John loves every second of it.

Eventually Rodney rolls to one side, wrapping himself around John and kissing the back of his neck. John smiles, and turns so he can face Rodney, enfolding Rodney in his arms and returning the kiss over and over again until they both drift off, still kissing.


End file.
